ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon Lonewolf
Leon Lonewolf (born March 11, 1988) is a currently signed to Classic Wrestling Federation under the ring name Leon Lonewolf. He is also under contract with WWE Legacy™, working in it's developmental territory, FCW, under the same ring name. Early Life Lonewolf was born in Coon Rapids, Minnesota His parents were killed while he was very young by a serial killer. He lived on the streets of throughout his young life. He was a varsity swimmer and tennis player at High School as well as a backyard wrestler. He is close friends with ECW Superstar Brownlee, whose family unofficially adopted during his High School career. World Wrestling Entertainment: WWE Legacy™ (2009-Present) After Brownlee signed a contract back in late 2008, Lonewolf wanted to return to the wrestling but was arrested for 1st degree murder, in which he did not commit. His record was wiped clean and was released in July, 2009. Lonewolf signed a contract to WWE a week later. Lonewolf debut on FCW in a 10-man Battle Royal to determine the #1 Contender for the FCW Heavyweight Champion, but was eliminated by Tyler Reks. After competing in multiple Dark Matches at WWE Legacy™ Events, WWE Legacy™ Officials made the decision to call Lonewolf up to the Main Roster. He made his first appearance on the October 13, 2009 edition of ECW joining ECW Superstars Brownlee and Hunter Steel in a three-on-one assault against the Unified Tag Team Champions, Batista and Chris West. It was announced that same night that Lonewolf would make his Official Debut in a three-on-two Handicap Match at No Mercy, where he would team with Brownlee and Hunter Steel to challenge for the Unified Tag Team Championships. Classic Wrestling Federation (2009-Present) In late 2009, Lonewolf signed a contract for Classic Wrestling Federation. In his debut promos, he displays an gimmick of honor, not tolerating with any dirty fighting. He also displays a gimmick in which he holds a demonic spirit that will randomly appear, usually when Lonewolf suffers enough damage or his anger becomes dangerously high. Lonewolf debut on the December 12 edition of Saturday Night Showdown to a loss against James Baker. After the match, Rob Osborne attacked both Baker and Lonewolf with a Badd Dream. At the end of the show that same night, Lonewolf along with all the faces in the locker room came out and brawled in the stands, attacking CWF Heavyweight Champion Mangus Thunder, and his assistant, Keith Daniels. Personal Life Lonewolf currently resides in Anoka, Minnesota, living in a decent home next to the High School where he sometimes talks to students about professional wrestling. Lonewolf is a hardcore Otaku (Anime/Manga fan). His favorite series are Neon Genesis Evangelion, Inuyasha, Naruto, One Piece, Initial D, Yu-Gi-Oh, Death Note, and Bleach. Lonewolf is planning on taking the week of April 18 off due to the Anime Detour convention in Bloomington, Minnesota. Lonewolf is also a hardcore gamer, usually playing his Playstation 3, PSP, or Nintendo DSi. His favorite games include'' Pokemon, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Need for Speed, Halo, Gears of War, Call of Duty, WWE Smackdown vs. Raw,'' the Xenosaga Trilogy, Supemash Bro. Brawl, and the Kingdom Hearts series. Duriome of his high school Anime & Gaming Clubs, he would cosplay several animei and video game characters such as Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart, Chaos, Master Chief, Light Yagami, and Sephiroth. He even lost a bet with several friends and cosplayed as Rei Ayanami one day, in which he immediately removed, commenting "There's no way in hell I look good dressed as a female. That adds another reason why I'm not getting a sex change." After graduation, Lonewolf attended the Dunwoody College of Technology, where he majored in Architect and minored in Video game design. Lonewolf was arrested on October 21, 2009 for 1st degree murder, in which he did not commit. He plead not guilty. He was tried and was found not guilty, after Anoka County sheriffs found the real killer. During the trial, his close friend, Brownlee, moved to Michigan to train for the WWE. Lonewolf loves listening to Alturnative rock, Punk, Metal, and Techno. His favorite artists include As Blood Runs Black, All That Remains, Skillet, Basshunter, Rev Theory, and DJ Splash. He also likes listening to Japanese/anime music, listening to The Black Mages (a Final Fantasy remix band formed by Nobuo Uematsu), Dir en grey, and Girugamesh as well as numerous anime themes such as the Evangelion opening and the japanese Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's opening. Although he rarely plays anymore, Lonewolf played violin in his High School career. He also plays guitar in his spare time. In Wrestling Entrance themes: Maybe I'm a Lion - The Black Mages (CWF) *'Entrance Description:' "Maybe I'm a Lion" plays through the P/A and flames and fireworks go off synchronized with the music. 12 seconds into the song, Firework go off one more time and Leon Lonewolf appears in huge pop. Leon makes his way down the ramp in a normal pace, but taking time to socialize with fans. He makes his way to the ring, climbs up the turnbuckle, taunting the crowd by extending his thumb, middle and little fingers of both hands in the air: his symbol of honor. He climbs up another turnbuckle and taunts again. He jumps down and readies himself for the match. Nicknames: *"The Honorable Demon" *"The Animal With a Heart of Gold" Signature Weapons: *Singapore Cane (named Raito) *Katana (named Yami) *Steel Chair Finishers: *''Lionheart'' (Falling Powerbomb) (CWF) *''Wolven Assault'' (Modified Gogoplata)* *''Burial Ground'' (Tombstone Piledriver, sometimes from the 2nd rope) (FCW) Signature Moves: *Lionsault *Chokeslam* *''Liontamer'' (Elevated Boston Crab with a knee to the opponent's back or neck) *Dragon Suplex *One-handed Bulldog *Tiger Suplex *Choketoss* *Spinebuster* *Big Boot *Clothesline *Huricanrana *Enzuigiri *Military Press Drop* *Two-Handed Choke* *''Flashback'' (Sleeper Slam, sometimes to an oncoming opponent) *Standing Moonsault *Suicide Dive *''Fiery Heart (Double underhook transitioned into a Backbreaker) *''Side Effect'' ''(Wrist-lock sitout sideslam, sometimes from the top rope) *DDT *Uppercut to the opponent's throat *White Russian Leg Sweep (with Kendo Stick) *Hip Toss *Cross Body Block *Darkness Choke* *Crucifix Headscissors '''Taunts: *Symbol of Honor (extending thumb, middle and little fingers of both hands in the air) *Rolls eyes into their sockets* *Plays Possum that leads to a Wolven Assault* *Flexing thumb, index, and middle finger in the shape of a claw, before leading to a Lionheart. Notes (*) Only used when in demonic mode (CWF) Category:American wrestlers